fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Swineheart (Video Game)
Dr. Swineheart is Fabletown's resident physician. He first appears in "A Crooked Mile", tending to people's injuries after the altercation at Lily's funeral. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After Bigby discovers Faith's head in the Woodlands' courtyard and investigates the area, Snow declares that she will bring it to Swineheart for examination. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors While examing Lily's body, Bigby asks Snow if Swineheart ever got back to her about Faith's head. She responds that he didn't, and says he wanted to run more tests. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Swineheart is seen tending to Bigby's shotgun wound at the Business Office after Lily's funeral. He manages to get most of the buckshot out, but informs Bigby that there are some smaller pieces that will have to work their way out on their own. If Snow was shot, Swineheart explains that her wound was minor and just required a few stitches. He also took care of Holly and Grendel, and dropped them off at the Trip Trap with some painkillers. During the scene at the Trip Trap, it is revealed that Swineheart told Holly and Grendel not to mix the painkillers with alcohol (which Grendel foolishly disregards) and try to get some sleep. He advises that Bigby should eat more chicken, try and take it easy until his injury fully heals, then takes his leave. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Swineheart is seen at the beginning of this episode removing the silver bullet fragments from Bigby's wounds. He warns that Bigby was lucky to survive such a wound, and that another similar one could put him down for good. After finishing, Swineheart warns Bigby not to go looking for anymore trouble, asks Snow to take care of him, and exits the apartment. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Swineheart is first Mentioned by Vivian, saying that Georgie is going to be okay and that Swineheart can help, But Georgie disagrees saying that Swineheart doesn't care about them. He is mentioned again by The Crooked Man while aiming his revolver at Bigby in the Sheppard Metalworks. When Narissa hints that she is actually a glamored Faith, Bigby remembers being told that Swineheart had wanted to run some more tests on Lily's body. If the head placed at the door of the Woodlands had indeed been someone else glamored to look like Faith, then Swineheart had said nothing about the glamour wearing off, implying he had been part of the conspiracy. Book of Fables Entry "Dr. Swineheart is the resident Fabletown physician. So skilled in the art of instrumental surgery that he can safely operate on himself, he served as an army medic for years, sometimes using his talents to impress the locals. He currently runs the "Special Research Section" of the Knights of Malta Hospital, so named to discourage people for investigating what is actually a reserved, Fables-focused health facility." Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"A Crooked Mile" *"In Sheep's Clothing" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 24" *"Issue 26" *"Issue 34" Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:Allies Category:Alive